A Johnny X XMas Special
by Shadow Pumpkinhead
Summary: A familiar villain returns to Porkbelly for revenge by using Santa Claus to attack the children.  Can Johnny X and Super Pooch save Christmas and Santa?
1. Chapter 1

A JOHNNY X X-MAS SPECIAL

A "Johnny Test" Story

Written by Patrick Moore

Chapter 1

Rise of the Dark Santa

Johnny Test looked outside of his window to see the snow cover all of Porkbelly, knowing that Christmas is almost here. The flame haired boy changed from his pajamas to his regular clothes, as he ran downstairs to meet up with the family dog, Dukey.

"What's up, Johnny?" the dog spoke.

"Are you pondering what I'm pondering?" Johnny asked the talking dog.

"Yes, and stop with the Pinky and The Brain reference," replied the dog. "I saw it snow last night, and you mother might want you to put on tight winter clothes."

Johnny sighed. "You're worse than Susan and Mary's complaining science. I want to go outside and play in the snow, dog."

"You better check the radio or TV," said Dukey. "You'll never know if the weather gets bad."

When the dog turned around to see Johnny gone outside, he just sighed, and drank his coffee.

Outside, Johnny sees Sissy, Jillian Vegan, and other kids playing outside. Bumper The bully is seen throwing snowballs at geeks and nerds, as Johnny decided to make a snowman.

"I love Christmas Break," said Johnny, as he began to make his snowman. But that was about to change.

A dark figure rose up from the snow, as the kids of Porkbelly looked on as Santa Claus smiled at them waving his hand at them.

"Santa, what brings you to Porkbelly this early?" Johnny asked the chubby man in the red suit.

"To tell you little brats that…I QUIT!" shouted Santa. "It's time I got my revenge on you snots for being naughty, including you, Johnny Test."

"What!" Johnny was shocked to hear this from the mouth of Santa, as he took out a laser gun and fired at the kids.

"RUN!" Johnny shouted to the children to run away, but one kid was hit and turned into an ice statue.

"What's going on, Johnny?" asked Jillian. "You said this Santa is good to children."

"He is, but something isn't right," said Johnny, as he and Jillian ran inside the Test's house.

"What's going on out there?" asked Dukey.

"It's the night Santa went crazy," replied Johnny.

"Isn't that a Weird Al song?' Dukey asked.

"No time, Dukey," said Johnny. "Santa is turning kids into icicles."

"Isn't Brainfreezer in jail?" Dukey asked. "That last we checked he and the other loser villains at still in the asylum."

"We better got there to find out, but not as Johnny and Dukey," smirked Johnny.

'Forget it, Test," said the talking dog. "Besides, we killed them off last season."

"What are you guys talking about?" Jillian asked the two.

"It's time for the re- return of…JOHNNY X AND SUPER POOCH!" Johnny said. "To the lab!"

As the three of them headed to Susan and Mary's lab, a strange figure watches from a limo. "Soon, every brat in Porkbelly will be frozen solid forever. With Dark Santa under my control, Christmas will be ruined." The villain laughed evilly.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Chapter 2

In their lab, Susan and Mary Test watched from their monitor of the attack by Santa, as Johnny and company enter the lab.

"I need to be Johnny X again to fight Santa," said Johnny to his twin sisters.

"You killed off Johnny X remember?" Susan spoke. "Besides, Mr. Black and Mr. White are on the job with the whole Santa problem."

"Think again," said Dukey, as he pointed at the picture of the two government agents being attacked by Santa's elves.

"Never saw that coming," said Susan.

"Like I said before, I need to be Johnny X," replied Johnny. "Plus, give me some new mutant powers to boot."

"Fine," said Mary. "But, you must use the Johnny X powers temporary, since Dad got this month's light bill."

"This looks like a job for the return of…JOHNNY X AND SUPER POOCH!" Shouted Johnny, as he and Dukey went into the machine.

"But I don't want to be Super Pooch again," said Dukey.

"But Johnny X needs Super Pooch," said Johnny. "What would Batman be without Robin? What would Captain America be without Bucky? What would Captain Planet be without the Planeteers?"

"Who's Bucky?" Dukey asked, as Johnny shrugged.

"I'll take Dukey's place," said Jillian.

"Thanks, Jillian," said Dukey.

Johnny and Jillian entered the machine, as Susan turned it on. Seconds later, Johnny Test is transformed into Johnny X, and Jillian Vegan is dressed like something out of The Incredibles.

"Who should I call you?" Johnny X asked Jillian.

"Call me X-Girl," she replied.

"Remember, you two, you have temporary powers now," said Susan.

The two superheroes nodded, as they flew off to fight Santa and his elves of evil.

Meanwhile, the mastermind behind it all comes out of his limo to talk to Dark Santa. The man looked like a short version of Krusty the Klown without the clown makeup.

Whacko was back!

"Look at all those frozen brats," said Whacko. "Good work, Santa, or should I say Dark Santa?"

Dark Santa smirked evilly at his master, as they spotted two flying kids coming down to the snowy ground.

"Well, if it isn't Johnny Test," said Whacko.

"It's Johnny X," corrected the hero. "Wait a minute…Whacko?"

"That's right, brat, I'm back," said the evil toymaker. "I haven't been in many episodes like those other villains."

"What did you do to Santa and his elves?" X-Girl asked.

"I was expecting the mutt than you," said Whacko to X-Girl. "No matter, you see with Santa under my control here…"

"Get to the plot," Johnny X said to Whacko.

"I implanted a mind control chip in the fat man's brain last year, when he came to my house," said Whacko. "After eating the cookies I left for him, the Nantes went into his brain and took over. Thus, Dark Santa was born. "Any questions?"

"About the elves…" Johnny X asked, but he and X-Girl are attacked by them. "Hurricane Hands!" Johnny X used his super hands to blow away the controlled elves.

What kind of powers did the Test Sisters give me?" asked X-Girl, but is captured by Dark Santa.

"Never saw that coming," said Johnny X, as Dark Santa freezes him with his ice gun.

"Finish him off, Santa," said Whacko, as a very familiar armored hero shows up to pick up the frozen Johnny X, and flies off.

"Who was that?" Dark Santa asked.

"Who cares," replied Whacko. "We have Johnny X's sidekick as a hostage. Take her back to the North Pole with us."

The two villains with Jillian/X-Girl get inside the limo, as it flies off to the North Pole.

Back at the lab, Johnny X was Johnny Test again, as he got warmed up. Johnny looked at an armored person talking to Susan and Mary Test.

"Iron Man, is that you?" Johnny asked.

"We couldn't get Iron Man, due to the whole Disney/Marvel copyright," said Dukey.

"Then who's the armored guy?" Johnny asked.

"Take a wild guess, Test," said a familiar voice.

"Oh, no not…" Johnny's jaw dropped when the armored figure is revealed to be Sissy.

TO BE CONCLUDED…


End file.
